homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
110315-Mom Mode
cascadingCourtier CC began trolling sanguineOracle SO at 20:18 -- CC: Uhh, hi SO: T.T . o O ( Mr. Aesona ) CC: Ooh "Mr.Aesona" SO: T.T . o O ( I am wroth with you at the moment. ) CC: Yeah, I expected that CC: Look, sorry , Scarlet's great alright, can't help it SO: T.T . o O ( Mmm. ) CC: We're all in the same danger though SO: T.T . o O ( For now it appears we must agree to disagree, but I have no desire to fight you on this. ) CC: Thank you CC: Literally everyone has been trying to fight me on this CC: So fucking tired of it SO: T.T . o O ( As for Aaisha, I have made the decision to revoke your privelege of her presence. Once she awakens I will be relocating her to Serios' Hive with us. ) SO: T.T . o O ( Well, they're trying to fight you because you're an idiot. ) SO: T.T . o O ( I'm not surprised. ) CC: I see the puberty is in full swing CC: So I'll forgive that CC: Can you give me some info on Vigil? CC: What his class is? CC: What all he can really do? SO: T.T . o O ( As far as you are concerned, he is the One, the Son of GodOS, able to snap you like a twig and rip you limb from limb, slowly. He will remove your arm and drink the blood that drips from it in front of you because your horror and disgust makes your flesh more palatable. ) CC: More puberty? SO: T.T . o O ( No that is an honest assessment of his skills. ) SO: T.T . o O ( I am not saying that to try and chastise you. ) SO: T.T . o O ( I am telling you: He was the one of us trained for combat. ) CC: Yeah, I knew all that CC: you told me once before CC: I didn't need the vivid description of my death CC: A bit of overkill SO: T.T . o O ( That wasn't vivid, Nyarla ) SO: T.T . o O ( I have seen your death, reflected in a thousand different timelines. ) CC: That's ominous CC: How do I avoid them? SO: T.T . o O ( I could tell you of the real deaths that come for you, of real terror. ) CC: Okay, you're totally fucking with me here SO: T.T . o O ( First? You stop being a GodOS forsaken idiot easily led by the nose by a useless whore. ) SO: T.T . o O ( Second, you listen to your friends. ) CC: ... CC: So much for our alliance for shared survival CC: You're leaving me to die then? SO: T.T . o O ( No. ) CC: I wasp expecting you to be angry, but holy shit SO: T.T . o O ( I am boxing you in, like a child. ) CC: It's not working SO: T.T . o O ( You're an idiot crecheling, who has made some bad acquaintances, that are leading you down the path of poor performance. ) CC: And if I recall, despite your age, you were the child til recently SO: T.T . o O ( Don't make me lock your phone, Nyarla. ) SO: T.T . o O ( I am being kind by allowing you to retain that privelege. ) CC: Oh yes, leave me vulnerable CC: Can we handle this like adults, please? SO: T.T . o O ( You are not vulnerable ) SO: T.T . o O ( You have Lorrea ) SO: T.T . o O ( I will happily handle this like an adult when you act like one. ) CC: What have I even done? CC: I can't mind my own business without everyone coming to me with an arguement CC: "Let's all fuck with Nyarla, it's the Bees Knees" SO: T.T . o O ( "Let's all protect Nyarla, since he's a freshly decanted idiot. ) CC: Protect me form what? SO: T.T . o O ( Scarlet ) CC: Not who I need protecting from CC: I'm trying to protect everyone from Vigil SO: T.T . o O ( Could have fooled me. ) CC: At least Aaisha and Lorrea CC: Seeing as he's coming down on our heads SO: T.T . o O ( Have you ever considered how many diseases you and Aaisha might be riddled with? ) SO: T.T . o O ( And the only thing Vigil is going to do is take one of your fingers. ) SO: T.T . o O ( He doesn't bare you any ill will other than that ) CC: Sure seemed to seeing as I wasp told explicitly that he wanted to tear me limb from limb SO: T.T . o O ( No, I was telling you that he could. If you don't keep yourself away from Scarlet, he very well might. ) CC: Not from you CC: Lorrea told me this CC: When she wasp telling me about whatever deal wasp done that saved me by the skin of my fucking teeth CC: I'm trying to be civil here and you only care to berate me CC: But I'm the immature one here? CC: I haven't even brought up Scarlet CC: Which wasp all false alarms apparently SO: T.T . o O ( Apologize ) CC: For what? SO: T.T . o O ( Apologize for the way you are speaking to me. ) SO: T.T . o O ( or there will be consequences, young man. ) CC: It's lot nicer than you were speaking to me CC: But alright CC: I'm sorry CC: So can we move on now? SO: T.T . o O ( What are you sorry for, young man? ) CC: Sorry for not respecting my elders SO: T.T . o O ( And? ) CC: For not predicting exactly how many bees are lost in your bonnet CC: Sorry for the way I wasp speaking to you CC: GodOS forbid I try a reasonable conversation CC: clearly I'm much too young and immature to even know where to begin CC: Nevermind that puberty is over with SO: T.T . o O ( All right. You are clearly not interested in being reasonable. You will write a five paragraph essay on what you have done wrong, and give it to Lorrea to send to me. Until then your phone priveleges are revoked. ) SO: (( Your phone suddenly loses all connection. )) -- sanguineOracle SO gave up trolling cascadingCourtier CC at 20:52 -- Category:Libby Category:Nyarla